Stellar
by Depps My Husband
Summary: A one shot song fic based around the song Stellar by Incubus. Jude and Tommy. Give it a shot.


A one shot, song fic to Incubus' song 'Stellar' which thanks t A one shot, song fic to Incubus' song 'Stellar' which thanks to guitar hero, I love, but now thanks to my sister, understand the meaning, which is what the one-shot's about. So I've been in a funk lately and decided to write a one shot to get me back into writing so I can work on my other story and I think I'm back in a groove, so hopefully you guys enjoy this and I can update ATSC for those who read it.  
This was also kinda rushed, not my best work, but it's also 1:30 in the morning so.

Told in Tommy's POV.  
Post Season 3.  
No, I don't think this will happen in the series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night is still so fresh in my mind, if I close my eyes I can still see her standing in the doorway. I can smell her hair as I kissed her neck and even taste her skin on my lips. Ya see, about four months ago, I asked Jude to leave with me and start over. We'd take off on vacation away from the press and studio and get a chance to just be together without the hassle of everyone else.

Well, things didn't quite go to plan. I had broken her trust in me so bad, she decided to date her best friend instead. He treats her right, and that's all I really want, to be honest. She's happy, I'm happy, and I could tell she was happy because even though her little boyfriend opened his own label, she couldn't force herself to leave G-Major. Meaning I still saw her everyday, and she was a happy girl. Our communication there? Not so good, I mean I wasn't the most understanding person and she knew that. Wasn't too ready to make amends with the girl who broke my heart. Cliché? Whatever.

**Meet me in outer space,**

A little over two months into her relationship with Jamie I got myself a note. Short and simple actually, asking me to meet her at the rehearsal space and to be honest I'm glad I went, even though I doubted going. I showed up before she had, and after waiting almost twenty minutes I was sure the joke was on me, and I was about to leave when the door opened up and Jude walked through, locking it behind her which she claimed to be for 'safety reasons.' Hunter was in jail Jude. No one was coming through that door.

She walked in slowly, like she was a toy running low on batteries and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I knew something was wrong, but I was hesitant to show I still cared. Her eyes finding mine were hesitant most of the time while she walked through the space, crossing the room to get to me. God, I can still close my eyes and relive that whole night though.

_"What's up, Jude?" Tommy asked, getting more curious by the second at what this meeting was all about._

_She shook her head while taking her last step toward him, giving them a good ten feet between them. Bringing her head up, she eyed him carefully as he leaned against the piano with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for an answer. "Jamie wants to take a step in our relationship." She explained, not meeting his eyes once._

_Tommy clenched his jaw, but continued to try and hide his emotions. Truthfully, he was pissed at the thought of Jude being that close to anyone but him; however she did already admit she wasn't a virgin._

_"I don't want to." She confessed, looking up to Tommy who at the same time brought his eyes to hers. _

**We could spend the night, watch the Earth come up.**

_Taking a few steps closer to him, she lost eye contact as she closed the gap between them. "If we were still together, and I was standing here right now, telling you I wanted you, what would you do? If I told you that I want to share a moment like that with only you?"_

_Their eyes met again, and Tommy felt himself growing weak. It was more difficult to stand up, and he prayed to God his knees wouldn't give out._

_"Jude you have a boyfriend." He answered, hoping that would bring her senses back._

_Her eyes began to water as she shook her head back and forth. "I talked to him before I came over here."_

_Shock was written across his face, but it still didn't change anything. If she had just broken up with Jamie, what she still wanted to do was wrong, but to him so right… "No. Girl, that's…" but he lost his train of thought as her hand rested upon his shoulder and ran down his arm._

_"I don't love him like I love you." She confessed before breathing out, "Please." And taking his other hand with her own._

**I've grown tired of that place, won't you come with me?**

_"I'm sick of that world. I want to go to a new world with just you." She continued, stepping into him and laying her head on his chest. "Just give me this much."_

_Hearing her almost beg killed him, and before Tommy could come to his senses, his lips were upon hers as he kissed her with all the want and need that was contained within each of them. And of course, their kiss turned into buttons becoming unbuttoned, and zippers getting unzipped and it was then that Tommy was thankful Jude had locked the door._

**We could start again.  
**  
_They made love that night. Tommy showed her just how a girl needed to be treated. He didn't rush anything, and always asked if she was okay or wanted to stop. In Jude's eyes it couldn't have been any more perfect, and in Tommy's… well._

**How do you do it, make me feel like I do?**

Never in my life had I felt what I felt with Jude. Talk about being lost in ecstasy. And I don't get it. I've had my fair share of screws over the years, none really meaning anything though. I could count the ones where I actually felt something for the girl, but never a love like I felt for Jude. Jude. God…  
**  
How do you do it, it's better than I ever knew.**

We both came at the same time that night, which has never happened for me before. She called my name and I swear, from that moment I've been a better man. I took her in my arms and whispered everything I knew she needed to hear, and everything I wanted to say. I kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep with her head on my chest and made sure I was careful not to disturb her as she slept. She was an angel. Nothing more, nothing less. Just, perfect. Just Jude.

**Meet me in outer space.**

So our little encounter was almost two weeks ago and here I sit backstage to one of her shows. She's promoting a few new songs and it's my first day back on the job as her co-producer. Nothing more. See, after that night, she had left while I fell asleep, leaving me a note thanking me, but nothing more. Has it been awkward since? Hell yes it has. Am I dealing with it? I kinda have to. Our communication has improved a little more than before, but we're back to square one. Bouncing around our feelings. I hope to God that night wasn't her closure.

Well, closure for her was not closure for me. That night just gave me even more knowing that she's the one. That night showed me I was in love with her. And I want her to know that.

Right now I'm sitting on an amp casually glancing over to Jude who's talking to Speed right now. They're too far away to eavesdrop, but it doesn't matter because there's my guy. Some kid around thirteen just strolled in holding a bouquet of flowers with a note attached in the front. Now hopefully everything should be timed right, and when she's done reading the note I should be called on stage.

Speed's trying to look over her shoulder, but Jude's backing away, not letting him read what I had to say, which wouldn't make a difference. He wouldn't understand. Hell, I'm praying Jude will. It's quite simple actually. 'Meet me in outer space.' A different world.

**I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights.**

There goes her head, looking up from the note and right over to me, and all I can do is give her a simple smile. Now I just have to wait for—oh shit. She's walking over here. This isn't something I planned and I can't read her at all. No smile, no frown, no confusion, dammit.

"And for our opening act of the night," I heard come from the stage as I let out a breath of relief that I wasn't aware I was holding, "performing for the first time since the 2005 Music Helps telethon and his first time solo—Tom Quincy!"

Jude looked out to the stage and then back to me, her expression still not changing. Having no other option, I stood up, ready to make my way to the stage, just as she approached me.

"You're performing?" she asked, the unawareness more obvious in her tone than her appearance.

I shrugged. "Darius owes me _a lot._"

She nodded before stepping closer and slowly embracing me. As her arms found their way around my neck mine couldn't help but respond to setting on the small of her back as she held me close.

"Thank you for the flowers." She whispered before letting go.

I had no other option but to only smile and walk on stage in which the crowd greeted me with a great response. Man, this felt weird, but I had a purpose. And that purpose was backstage ready to listen to the words about to come out of my mouth.

**I need you to see this place, it might be the only way.**

The back up band knew the music—thank God—so all I needed to do was take over the lead guitar and vocals and in the center of the stage were both. Walking into the spot light, I took the electric guitar in my hands before standing in front of the mic and looking out in the crowd.

Okay… I can do this… Breathe… I needed Jude to understand what that night meant to me. What she means to me, and singing this might be the only way. Looking over my shoulder I gave the other guitarist a nod, cueing him to start, which he did and seconds later I followed. My fingers rested on the right frets as I placed my mouth by the mic and began to sing.

_"Meet, me, in, outer space."_ I sang to the beat. _"We, could, spend the, night. Watch the Earth come up."_

I got to sneak a glance over to Jude, who was standing aside the stage watching me anxiously. _"I've grown tired of that, place. Won't you come with me?_

_"We, could start, ah—gain!"_ I sang as the simple repetitious guitar line turned into power chords and I jumped into the chorus.

Performing songs never really gave me as much a thrill as this song did. Possibly it was because of the reasoning for the song, or it just being the first time I've sang in a while, but it definitely beat out my BoyzAttack days. The fans seemed to agree as well.

When I finished the song I went backstage, exiting the opposite end at which Jude was standing. I had to be difficult, yes. I wanted her to come after me, and it wasn't that easy. Crew members and co-workers all jumped to me, going on about the song, and how it was great I was performing again, and yeah, those are great things to hear, but all I wanted was Jude.

"Didn't think you'd pull that off, T." Darius said as he pushed his way through the crowd to come shake my hand. "Seems like the Boy wants to attack again 'ey?"

But I didn't respond. In the back of all this madness was my Girl. Standing in front of her dressing room, smiling at me. Words didn't leave my mouth as I walked past everyone. I felt their glares, but I didn't care. My eyes never left Jude's.

**That I can show you how, it feels to be inside you.**

When I had about twenty feet between us, her hand went behind her back as she twisted the door knob open to her dressing room and held the door open for me. I didn't hesitate to walk in, and she didn't hesitate to follow, or lock the door.

My hands shot to her waist, pulling her into me as her hands held my face and neck, bringing my lips to hers. Soft kiss? Hell no. This was another full of want and need and yes, missed times.

Unlike last time, I didn't undress her slowly, letting her take her time. Man, I don't even think we're gonna wait to be fully undressed. Her hands go to my belt as I pick her up by her thighs and feel her legs instantly wrap around me while I carry her to the table with all her make up and stuff. Gees, I can feel junior already starting to throb.

I sit her down on the table and she quickly throws her hand across the top, moving everything on the surface to the floor. Good. That means she's just as much wanting this as I am.

The second her eyes found mine I couldn't help but capture her mouth in a kiss, quickly intruding her mouth. A moan rose from her throat and that was all I could take. My hands flew to the button of her pants as I quickly undid her belt and slid them off her before I entered her.

She gasped at my quick entrance, but I couldn't wait. My pants were only pulled down enough to get myself out, but I didn't need to be naked, I just wanted Jude to feel good. I wanted to make her feel good and show her how much she means to me.

**How do you do it?**

And here we go again. All I've done is enter her and I already feel on top of the world. I love her. Bottom line.

**Make me feel like I do.**

I pulled out and started a rhythm in which Jude responded to instantly. My forehead rested against hers and all that was heard was our breathing, and that's all I needed to hear. I didn't need to talk to her this time. I just needed to make love to her. Something I've only pulled off _with_ her.

**How do you do it, it's better than I ever knew.**

Before we got too carried away last time, she told me she was a virgin, but I beg to differ. This girl, like I've said, has made me feel more than anyone has. Even now. Her hands are gently wrapping around my body, holding me close, but at the same time it's as if she's holding on for dear life.

**How do you do it, make me feel like I do.**

I could tell she was almost ready so I stepped up my performance best I could, leaning in and giving her an easy kiss on the corner of her mouth and then one on her cheek before she called out my name again. She _has_ to know I love that. She has to.

It wasn't much longer that I came to my own release, and I couldn't believe how amazing it was to be with her. My head slowly left the crook of her neck as my forehead rested on her shoulder. Her fingers gently held onto my hair and I felt her lips kiss the side of my head.

"Jude," I breathed out, my breath still not quite stabilized. Looking up to her I watched her bring a finger to her mouth, not wanting me to continue, but I had to tell her.

**You are stellar.**

"Please be with me." I said plain and simple. "Please be with me for real."

Her eyes were staring right into mine, almost searching for some kind of doubt. She dropped her head and I felt her grip around the back of my neck tighten as she kept her hand there.

"You weren't doing me a favor the other night?" she asked, throwing complete shock over me. Is she serious?

"What?" I couldn't help but ask. I brought my hand up from around her back and tilted her chin up to look at me. "Jude, you know I think you're the most amazing girl in the world. I would have died for the chance to be with you the other night. It's been killing me now these past two weeks not being able to be with you even more."

Her eyes continued to stare into mine and I prayed she was listening to what I was saying.

**You are stellar.**

"Tommy…" but she didn't finish what she had to say. "God, I love you so much."

Thank. God. I let the smile I was holding in out as I watched her smile through her tears. "I love you too." I told her while caressing her cheek and wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"We're not gonna screw this up?"

I shook my head. "There's no way possible in this world to mess it up." Jude looked at me funny, not sure as to what I meant, but I let the smile stay across my face. "We're in our own world from now on. With our own rules, our own lives."

Tears started to form in her eyes again before she leaned up and grabbed my face, kissing me with all she had. I couldn't help but smile through the kiss as I held her hips with my hands, loving knowing that she was mine.

"Alright," I said as I broke away. "I'm pretty sure the other opening act's over, Girl."

Jude nodded her head before leaning up and kissing me quickly one more time, lingering her lips there a little bit longer than needed be. But I'm **not** complaining. We started to get dressed after that, buttoning the buttons that were undone and zipping zippers before Jude really was late to her show.

"Tommy?" I heard from over my shoulder as I finished buckling my belt.

"Hmm?" I asked while turning to see Jude walk over and put her arms around me.

With her head resting on my chest she asked, "You won't break my heart again will you?"

I gave her a small squeeze and kissed her cheek. "Never."

Giving me a small squeeze back, she whispered in my ear, "Thank you." before letting go and walking over to the door. "You're a pretty good catch, ya know?"

And all I could do was smile to her, before responding, "You're stellar."


End file.
